


Hair Away From Disaster

by Dpanda_17



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste has Abs, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Haircuts, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.exe Has Stopped Working, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpanda_17/pseuds/Dpanda_17
Summary: Adrien Agreste hadn’t expected his new swimwear shoot to cause him to have a bunch of teenage girls follow after him. Or for one of them to be crazy enough to cut off his hair. Lucky for him, he already had a girlfriend and she was known for her problem solving abilities. Now let’s just hope he’s able to stay alive by the end of it all...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031337
Kudos: 105





	Hair Away From Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely crack please don’t treat it seriously. Please comment if you like it and enjoy! All characters are 17

“Adrien! I love you!” One girl screamed. 

“Marry me, please!” Another’s shrieked.

“You’re so hot!” One more yelled. 

When Adrien was forced to model a swimwear line, he was aware that he was going to have to pose shirtless, that much was self-explanatory. Yet, he hadn’t expected a hoard of fangirls to crowd around him once the magazine finally came out, well, moreso than usual. He had promised Marinette they’d have a movie night, and he intended to keep his promise, no matter how hard it had to be to get there. Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t had a chance to transform into Chat Noir as he had to go to her place directly after fencing. 

_ Goddamnit!  _ His mind was screaming at him like his alarm in the morning.  _ I should’ve gone as Chat Noir. I’d still have obsessive fangirls, but I’d at least be able to jump up onto a rooftop and get away from them.  _

He had never run faster, but the fangirls–and boys–had still managed to catch up to him. Rounding the corner, his eyes scanned his surroundings to try to find a place he could safely transform and get to Marinette’s as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. Regrettably, he slowed down, his legs gradually giving out after running ten kilometers straight and ninety minutes of fencing practice. Adrien groaned, trying his best to push on despite the fatigue growing inside him. That was when it happened. 

The disaster. 

A love-crazed fan came up behind him with scissors and cut off a rather large chunk of his hair towards the bottom of the back of his head. He heard gasps and was puzzled as his hand ran across the tingling sensation that hadn’t been there previously. Adrien, realizing what had happened, ran faster, not bothering to look for the culprit. In all his seventeen years, Adrien was used to crazy fan-girl attacks. 

But never impromptu haircuts. 

“Yes!” Her voice was high pitched, almost shrill, as she proudly announced, “I got his hair! I have Adrien Agreste’s hair!” Adrien rolled his eyes. Why would someone think it was cool to have the hair of a celebrity? 

Disgust making his stomach churn, he dashed into a crowded clothing store and ignored the weird stares coming from customers. Luckily, he had managed to get rid of the fangirls trailing him, but he wasn’t the clear–at least not yet. Changing into Chat Noir in the stall, he escaped through the window and thanked Plagg that his upgraded costume included a hood. He put it up over his head, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

A sight for sore eyes, he landed on her balcony, fervently knocking on the trapdoor and hoping she would hear it. His heart was pounding against his chest, loud enough that could be mistaken for a symphony of bass drums. “Marinette!” He called, his breathing growing faster and faster. He couldn’t let anyone else see him like this. 

Marinette responded to the banging on the trap door a minute or two later, letting him into her bedroom. She already had the popcorn, laptop, and snacks set up for the two of them, a stack of pillows and blankets set to the side. Chat’s heart swelled at the sight as he stood, wide-eyed. 

“I thought we could make a blanket fort together, you told me you’d always wanted to make one but never could. And we don’t really get that much time together because of your hectic schedule so I wanted to make it perfect. What do you think?” 

“It’s perfect.” His glance shifted back towards her. “Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien, completely forgetting about his hair dilemma, latched his lips onto hers. She kissed him back, standing on her tippy toes so he wouldn’t have to bend down as much. Now that she was done growing, she knew there would never be a time that she wouldn’t have to do that, but Marinette always thought it was cute, something straight out of a rom-com. Her hand crept up to his hair, pushing his hood out of the way so she could bury them in her hair. 

Until she felt the back. 

“Adrien!” She broke the kiss, turning him around to look at the back of his head. “Wha– how did this happen?” 

“Crazy fan-girl,” he sighed, sitting on the bed. “It happened on the way here.” 

“Must’ve been the swimwear shoot.” She sat down next to him. “I hate to say this but they’re not completely wrong when it comes to believing you’re handsome.” 

“Mari!” 

“What? You’re my boyfriend and I’m allowed to appreciate your more than impressive physique! But I agree, they probably shouldn’t have cut your hair off.” Marinette glanced back at it again, a sound of disgust escaping from her mouth involuntarily. She covered her mouth, watching him groan and fall back on the bed.

Chat Noir covered his eyes with his hands. “Father’s going to kill me. Curse me and my stupid abs.” 

“Not if we fix it. Juleka is great with hair. I’ll just call her up and then we could go over to the houseboat and fix it up.” 

“But what about our movie night?” Chat pouted. “I hate that I’m in the way of our date, we don’t get very many as it is.” 

“You’re already staying for dinner and we don’t have school tomorrow. Why not just stay the night?” 

“It took a lot of convincing for Nathalie to let me come here for just a few hours. She’s not going to let me stay over.” 

“So maybe we could just ‘accidentally fall asleep’. You’ll be back home in the morning.” 

“And then Father will be back from his business trip and I’ll have to face him.” He pointed to the monstrosity on his head. His expression read ‘Yep. He’s for sure going to kill me.’ 

“Juleka’s not going to do bad. Come on! Let’s go!” She pulled out her phone and started texting away, and was found with a ringtone from her phone a few minutes later. “Hey, Jules! Yep, it’s not looking so good… you sure it won’t be an inconvenience? I mean, you and Rose were on a date… You’re fine? Are you sure? Okay, we’ll be at your place in five.” She put the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. “Tikki! Spots on!“ 

A flash of pink light led Ladybug to stand in the place where Marinette was standing mere seconds prior. Although it had been a year since the reveal, Adrien would never get tired of seeing that. He pulled the hood back over his head as they leaped back onto her balcony, making their way over to the Couffaine houseboat. 

Ten minutes later, Adrien was seated with a towel covering his shoulders. He shot Marinette a scowl which she returned with a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, Adrien!” Juleka rubbed his shoulders. “I’ve cut tons of hair before, even my own.” 

“I know, I’m not worried about your skill.” Adrien shuddered. “I’m moreso worried about the consequences.”

“Don’t stress,” Rose instructed. “Everything’s going to be fine!” 

Adrien’s eyes darted from Rose’s to Marinette’s. “Okay. I guess so.” 

Juleka got to cutting and within five minutes, Adrien was shocked to see how much of his hair was on the ground. It’s not that it was too long beforehand, it reached his chin, but the blond clippings on the floor scared him. He almost jumped out of his seat when Juleka pulled out the electric razor, but he calmed down, letting her work. 

Thirty minutes later, she was done. 

Adrien’s head felt considerably lighter. 

Um… was that a good thing?

***

Marinette felt her face heat up to undesirable amounts. How had Adrien gone from cute to unmistakably handsome in a mere half an hour? 

_ Ahhhh!  _ She yelled at herself.  _ You’ve been dating for more than a year, goddamnit! You can’t still get flustered around him! _

“How- um… How do you like it?” She squeaked out, mouthing ‘thank you’ to Juleka and Rose. 

“It’s great! Really! Thanks, Jules,” He responded, awkwardly messing it up with his hand. “But I’m still really scared. It’s so short, father’s going to kill me!” 

Marinette studied his appearance once again. It was shorter on the back and sides, longer in the front but not long enough to fall in his eyes. He looked like the epitome of handsomeness if you asked her. 

“He’s not going to kill you,” Rose interjected, her happy-go-lucky attitude shining through. 

“Yes, he is! I might not make it back to school on Monday!” 

“I don’t think you look bad,” Juleka assured him. “This is probably my best work yet!” 

“You look great!” Marinette put her hand on his shoulder, her other hand intertwining with his. “Besides, what happened was entirely out of your control.” 

“I hope so.” He looked down at his shoes, which, much to Marinette’s liking, were no longer orange converse. 

“Hey,” Marinette went and hugged him from behind. “You want to go finish our movie night?” 

His face visibly brightening, he responded, “I’d like that. Thanks again, you guys.” 

***

A few minutes later, Adrien and Marinette were both back at the bakery, just as Tom and Sabine were about to close up shop. 

They both did a double-take at him as they walked by, astounded by his new appearance. 

“Adrien, honey! You look great!” Sabine exclaimed, hugging him. 

“Thanks… I had to get it done for a photo shoot.” 

“Finally looking a man, son.” Tom’s hearty laugh echoed through the room. 

“Would you two like to stay down for dinner?” Sabine asked. “Or have it upstairs.” 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other then back at Tom and Sabine. “Upstairs,” they responded in unison. As much as they liked having dinner with Marinette’s parents, they already got an hour shaved ( **A/N no pun intended)** off of their date and wanted to make the most of the time they had left. “If you don’t mind,” Marinette added. 

“It’s fine with us, but…” Sabine flipped the sign hanging on the front door. “…where were you two? I didn’t see you leave, Marinette.” 

“I left through the back entrance and helped Adrien through without catching the eye of his fans. He’s been getting a lot since the magazine was released.” Marinette fibbed, and Adrien nodded vigorously. Over the years, they’d definitely gotten much better at making believable excuses, and not like the bathroom ones they made when they were fourteen. 

“Yep. That’s why it took so long for me to get here.” 

“Alright then, but make sure you two do anything crazy up there. This house is very echo-ey.” Tom stowed away some extra dough and put his large hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

Adrien felt the heat rising on his cheeks. “No sir, we wouldn’t.” 

Tom laughed. “I know, son. I have complete faith in both of you. Now go!” 

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand as they rushed to her room and closed the trapdoor behind them. “You know how embarrassing they are. I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. If anything, they’re more like parents than my real one is.” Adrien pulled her close to himself. “Now, let’s get back to where we were?” 

“Making out or building the blanket fort?” 

Adrien kissed her cheek. “You decide, milady.” 

***

Adrien paced in his bedroom the next evening, anxiously waiting for his father’s arrival. When Nathalie and Gorilla both saw him, they were flabbergasted, and Nathalie made it clear that his father had to know as soon as he returned. He promised Marinette he’d call her once the confrontation was finished, letting her know how it went. 

He still had a feeling he would end up dead. 

“Adrien,” Nathalie’s monotone voice came from the doorway. “Your father is home and has requested to see you.” 

Adrien, who was regretting the choice of wearing a hoodie, nervously nodded. He pulled the hood over his head and trudged to his father’s office, opening the large doors once he arrived. Gabriel had his face to the wall-length windows, standing entirely still. Adrien, for a second, wondered whether the man was breathing or not. 

He sat on the armchair, fidgeting with the material of his pants. “Hello, father. How was your trip?”

“It was fine. I heard you had a situation with a fan.” 

Had Nathalie told him everything? “Y-yes. I did.” 

Gabriel sat down on the chair across from his. “Why were you out in the first place?” 

“I was returning from fencing practice. And then a crazy fan-girl came up behind me and cut my hair.” He pulled off his hood. “And then one of my friends tried to fix it for me. I’m really sorry, Father.” 

“It’s not your fault. And that friend of yours didn’t entirely screw it up. Although, I am angry that you were so careless. Where was your bodyguard?” 

“Class ended early and my phone died,” he lied. What else was he supposed to say?  _ I was actually going to watch a movie/make out with my secret girlfriend that only my friends know about? Yeah, like telling the truth was always the correct option.  _

“Be more careful next time. I’ll let your hairstylist know that there have been some changes to your appearance and that they should prepare themselves for it. You may go.” 

Adrien, his heart pounding, raced back up to his bedroom, grabbed his phone, and flopped on his bed. He instantly dialed Marinette’s number but was surprised when Alya picked up instead. 

“OH MY GOD, SUNSHINE! MARINETTE, YOU WEREN’T KIDDING WHEN YOU SAID HE LOOKED TEN TIMES HOTTER NOW!” Alya turned the phone in Marinette’s direction, whose ears were red and her face fuming. 

“Alya!” She exclaimed, trying to steal her phone back but failing miserably. “Give that back!” 

“Nope, I have to add Nino to this.” 

Adrien buried his head in his pillow, still trying to process what he heard his father say. Was he really still alive? Or was this all a figment of his imagination? His thoughts were interrupted by Nino’s voice coming from the phone. 

“Marinette, what’s up? Oh hey, dude! Hey, Alya!” 

“Hi, Nino.” Adrien’s voice was muffled because of the pillow. 

“Adrien, lift your head up! Nino has to see!”  _ Wow,  _ Adrien thought to himself.  _ She’s way too excited about this.  _ Regardless, he lifted his head back up and showed Nino.

“Wow, man! You look great! Now, Alya, give Marinette her phone back! I can see her jumping behind you.” 

“Thank you!” Marinette squeaked. “Adrien, what did your dad say?” 

“He said that it wasn’t my fault and that I should be more careful next time. As you can see, I’m still alive and well.” 

“That’s great!” 

***

Turns out, Marinette was right. The fans also thought he was ten times hotter due to the release of his following photoshoot. Adrien was fully clothed, but the crowds following, to his hatred, only seemed to grow and grow and grow. 

At least there were no impromptu haircuts this time. 


End file.
